


Break the door down [Chinese Translation]

by kiii17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bathing/Washing, Caring, Extremely Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: 《神奇动物在哪里》之后发生的故事，剧情稍有改动。  Credence出现在Graves的公寓里，丝毫不记得自己被杀后发生了什么。现在他们都有一段过去要处理。Grindelwald利用了Graves的身体以获得他想要的，但Percival一直在这个身体里，经历过所有Gellert做的事，虽然他无计可施。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break the door down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604904) by [BittersweetMeph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMeph/pseuds/BittersweetMeph). 



> 第三章里有dub con的描写，但我觉得更接近non con，如造成不适请不要看

Percival重重地倒在床上，低下了头。他的耳内不断鸣响，头脑里充斥着碎片状的语句、尖叫和身影。他什么都记得，记得Grindelwald做过的所有肮脏勾当，记得Credence。啊，可怜的小Credence……

Graves让柜橱里的一个瓶子漂浮在空中。他不在乎里面是什么，只要能让他忘记最近几个月发生的事情就行。饮料刺痛了嗓子，但让他的胃里暖和许多。过了一会儿，Percival抽泣般地深吸着气，虽然他并没有哭。这似乎是肋骨上肌肉的抽搐，但他感觉却像是一只握住肺部的手终于放开了他。Graves倒了回去，双眼没有焦点地望着天花板。他正思索着之后该怎么办，该去哪里。他在这里待不下去，虽然不会有拿着魔杖的人追杀他，因为巫师们都知道他是无辜的——那都是Grindelwald。但他有一个比任何巫师都可怕的敌人，就是Graves自己。

他睡着了，不知怎么睡着的，但他就是睡着了。在不安的睡眠中，他看见了Credence。少年站在他身前三米，背后是无边的黑暗。那黑暗吞噬它触及的一切，而Credence就在那里。Percival想要冲上去，或是施个魔咒让Barebone能避开，可他所做的一切都是徒劳。Credence抬起眼睛，直直地望着Percival的双眼。那个问题甚至不需要言说：“你为什么让这一切发生？“与此同时，Credence被黑暗包裹蚕食，身后一丝痕迹也没有留下。

Graves醒了。

宿醉依然停留在他的脑海中，让他无法正常思考。但Graves对一件事非常确定，这个公寓里不止有他一个人。

Percival挣扎着坐了起来。他一脚踢到酒瓶，空了的瓶子发出叮当的响声。他花了好久才让自己离开床，但最终还是做到了。

厨房里传来奇怪的响声。

条件反射的速度最快——Percival立刻从口袋里抽出魔杖，做好战斗的准备。他几乎悄无声息地接近了厨房，某个人——或是某种东西的存在让他的头脑清醒了许多。

Graves转过街角，伸开手臂，随时准备战斗。

然后他猛地停下。

没有迫近的危险，但厨房远处的角落里确实有什么东西。从皮肤的颜色、头发和四肢来判断——那是个人。

Graves更加小心地向前走了几步。等一下……

“Credence？……“这更像是一声低语。

那个身体不再抖动，他转过头，飞奔的怪兽啊，那是Credence。少年全身赤裸，Grave脱下身上穿的大衣，跪下来给Credence裹上，扶着Credence站了起来。

Percival把少年带到卧室里，让他躺在床上。为了让他获得更多的温暖，Graves用羽绒被盖住了Credence，他的大衣还穿在Credence身上。

Credence一言不发，他没睡着，但看起来也没什么反应。

Graves伸出稍有些颤抖的手，放在少年的肩膀上。

“你怎么活下来的？“

Credence的身体紧张起来，但视线没有移开。

他张开嘴，只有不规律的呼吸打破两人间的寂静。

“我……不……不知道。“Credence终于低声嗫嚅道。

Graves捏了捏他的手。

“你为什么来我这里？你怎么过来的？“

Credence摇着头，语无伦次地说着：“我……不……我不知道……我不知道……我……“他看起来就快要哭起来，或是要崩溃了。

“嘘，没事的，你已经安全了。“Percival凑近了一些，把Credence拉进一个拥抱，少年的脸埋在他的衬衫里。Graves不自觉地抚摸着Credence的头发，直到少年似乎放松下来，或许已经睡着时，Percival才把Credence放回床上。

他坐在床边，背对着熟睡的少年。他的头脑中不再有噪声轰鸣，他有着保护Credence睡眠的任务，什么也不能打扰他。

当Barebone动了动身体，睁开眼睛时，已经过了午夜。房间里一片昏暗，只有月光透过窗户照进来。

Graves低着头坐在床边，身影近在咫尺。Credence知道Percival醒着。

“Grindelwald在哪里？“他的声音不像之前那么大，也不怎么清晰，现在更像是嘶哑的低语。

“在某个他无法逃离的地方。“Graves抬起头，但没有朝着Credence转过身去。

停顿一会儿后，Graves站起身向衣柜走去。他找出几件干净的旧衣服扔在床上。

“我很脏，你不该让我躺在你的床上。“

Graves看了他一眼，但没说什么。他走进浴室，开始在浴缸里放温水。快要放完时，他听见卧室里传来一声闷响。

几秒钟后，Graves出现在倒在地上的Credence面前，他显然已经虚弱到无法自己站立。

Graves慢慢地扶起Credence，把他带进浴室。他将少年放进浴缸时弄湿了自己的衬衫，但他毫不在乎。

Credence有足够的力气坐在浴缸里，Graves对此也没有意见。他开始为少年擦洗身体和头发，他看不见任何灰尘，但他潜意识里觉得那些脏污可能来自内部，Credence的内部是脏的。黑暗侵占过他身体和意念的每一个角落，所以当黑暗离开时，留下了脏污的痕迹。Credence没有因赤裸而感到尴尬，虽然在Graves碰他的时候，他的身体总会僵硬。尤其是那些曾经的伤疤，Graves治好过他所有的伤，所以他全都记得。Graves碰了碰Credence右侧背后第十一根肋骨的位置，那里曾有他最惨不忍睹的伤痕之一。少年绷紧了身体，深吸着气，虽然外表已看不出伤痕，但疼痛却没有离开。

Graves把水放掉，拿来浴巾。开门时带进浴室的冷风爬上Credence的脊柱，他打了个哆嗦。Percival想要赶快让他暖和起来。他让少年站在浴缸里，用浴巾帮他擦身体。然后他把浴巾扔到一边，用双臂抱住Credence，他们回到了卧室。

Graves觉得少年的健康状况没什么改善，所以让他自己穿衣服有一定难度。但Percival不在乎，他欠Credence的比这多太多了。

Graves先帮他穿了衬衫，他把褶皱抚平，试图让Credence穿得更舒服些。然后他帮Credence穿了裤子。Credence衣服一穿好就钻进了被子里，侧过身把双腿折到肩膀的位置，身体蜷曲着。Graves拿起自己的大衣，去玄关处挂在了衣帽架上。当他回到卧室时，Credence已经睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

它们存在，它们就是存在。这就是Graves后来对这一切的评价，他自己的头脑正从暴力侵入中恢复，而他完全不知道Credence的感受如何。

公寓里的人从一个变成两个已经过了好几天。Credence绝大部分时候都在睡觉，而Graves不敢闭眼。他在等待攻击的到来，他已经做好随时面对Grindelwald的准备。虽然Graves恐怕会先因为过度疲惫而疯掉。

第三天时，Graves在沙发上打了半个小时盹，然后他被卧室里传来的声音惊醒。他一动不动地躺着，听卧室里的动静。

听起来像是Credence从床上下来，没跌倒，去了趟浴室。现在他正穿过Graves所在的客厅，向厨房走去。Graves思索了一下是起来和Credence打个招呼，还是假装睡觉，然后他选择了后者。

少年走进了厨房。大约十五分钟之后，公寓里充满了食物的香气，闻起来很美味——在Barebone打开柜橱之前，Graves保证了里面有足够的东西。

Percival决定去厨房里看看，当他踏进厨房时，Credence正往盘子里盛炖菜。

Graves在桌边坐下后，Credence把盘子放在他面前，准备离开。

“你不吃吗？“

“我不……我不该和别人一起吃饭。“Credence在门口停住了。

“坐下。“Graves站起身去拿了一个盘子。他又做了一份，放在正羞涩地坐在椅子上的Credence面前。

寂静并没有令人不适。至少在吃饭的这一会儿，食物似乎让他们分了心。

吃饭时，Graves端详着Credence。

他看见他曾在Grindelwald拥有他身体时观察过的少年——一个羞涩的受害者。三天前那个全身赤裸，没有情绪的玩偶已经消失了，也没有Obscurus的迹象。

如果他不那么了解Credence，会觉得一切都没有变，少年不记得自己曾经历过的任何事。但Graves善于观察，他注意到Credence手臂的抽动，带着恐惧扫视房间的眼神，和Credence为了保持平静做出的巨大努力。

一切都不一样了。

Credence承担了洗盘子的工作，Graves没阻止他。为了摆脱心理创伤，Credence想做些简单任务可以理解，让他多想想眼前没什么意义的工作，就不会总沉浸在自己的思绪里。

Percival走进卧室，开始铺床。与往常不同，这一次他不想用魔法，他需要这样单调的工作。

当床单几乎完全平整时，他听到了一声脆响。Graves又一次仅凭直觉行动，幻影移形到声源处。

就像上一次一样，看来Credence有这种神奇的力量，能将Percival定在原地。

Credence不小心打碎了盘子，现在正捡起地上的碎片。碎片划伤了他的手，有血渗出，白色的瓷片被染红了。Graves跪在地上，拉过Credence的手。

“停下“

Percival想要帮他治伤，但Credence把手抽了出来，迅速地向后退了几步以远离Graves。

“对不起……这再也不会发生了，你想怎样都可以“，他的手心向外，试图护住脸。从姿势能看出他常因为这样的事挨打，Credence看起来比他真实的样子小多了，不仅是身材，还有年龄。

“Credence……“Percival轻声叫他，当少年确保没人准备打他一拳后，他把手放了下来。Graves手上拿着一个完好无损的盘子，上面没有血迹。

他把盘子放在桌上，向Credence走近了几步。Credence开始发抖，他依然不相信这里没有惩罚。

Graves温柔地捧起Credence的一只手，清理并治愈了伤口。他没有立刻放开。Percival用大拇指抚摸着少年的指节，用另一只手轻轻拂过他的指尖。这似乎能让Credence平静下来。

Graves治好了他所有的伤。

***

Credence站在打开的窗前。十一月中旬的冷风吹乱了他的头发，不时地让他颤抖。虽然手指已经麻木，但他不肯关窗。Credence宁可冻死，也不愿让自己有任何感觉。他想要将自己的头变成冰块，那样就再也不需要和任何人交往。

打碎盘子时，他愤怒到几乎失去视力。Graves的轻描淡写让Credence的行为仿佛司空见惯，这只让一切变得更糟。

少年把手放在胸前，因为他相信自己能感觉到身体里越变越大的空洞，燃烧他的内里，留下冰冷和孤独，毁天灭地却又烧灼着愤怒。

他知道这种感觉，这就是Obscurus的感觉，可怕极了。

当Credence回到床上时已经很晚了，但Graves还在失眠的折磨下无比清醒。

Barebone带来了冰冷的空气，还有……其他的，不安的感觉。

当Percival躺在Credence旁边时，这种感觉灼痛了他的背脊。两人无言地达成了睡在一张床上的协定，他们受的伤都太重，无法独自入眠。

现在感觉就像是有什么人、或是什么东西也在房间里。

Graves，Credence和危险的不祥预感。


	3. Chapter 3

美国魔法国会终于和Graves联系，信是凌晨到的。Percival没有叫醒熟睡的Credence就离开了公寓。

他确信国会在那件事发生之后将会很难办，但当地行政部门的情况还是让他吃了一惊。所有巫师每次进出大楼都要接收魔咒的检查，确保他们没有被冒名顶替，那里人满为患，一片混乱。

一个男巫和Percival打了个招呼，他们一起从熙攘的人群中挤过，进入一个房间，这可能都不是将要与Graves谈话的那个巫师的房间。

让Graves来主要是为了谈论可能出现的问题，并让他回到原来的职位，继续维持巫师的保密性。

“或许再过一段时间。“他答道，并解释了现在的身体状态。

他们说他们能够理解Graves在完全康复之后重新加入，他们还问Graves是否确定地铁里的Obscurus已经完全被摧毁。他告诉他们自己不知道它是否已经死了，或是如果它还活着会去哪里。既然他们没问Credence，这话理论上完全没错。

和巫师们的会面让他比来时感觉更糟了。

***

Graves在厨房里抽烟，他不清楚这个非巫师的习惯是怎么养成的，但在这么长时间之后，他不再去想了。

他不会说Credence的突然出现吓到了他，但思绪被扯回现实，他从椅子上弹了起来。

现在Barebone已经在他的公寓里待了快一周了，他试图结合美国魔法国会传递给他的信息，分析之前的事情。但有一些事情他还没想明白。

“你怎么知道你可以相信我？怎么知道我不是他“，他这几天都没怎么说话，所以声音嘶哑。

与他所预估的不同，Credence似乎一点也没被这个问题或这个话题吓到。

“你……闻起来不像他。“少年的声音也很弱。

“那是什么意思？”

“他散发着墓地和死亡的气息。这……很难解释，我注意到时已经太晚了。“

这他妈一点帮助也没有，Graves想。

“气味？你就是这样知道的吗？“Percival愤怒地站起身，”你怎么能确定这不是他的另一个诡计，他不会随时来伤害你？“Graves离Credence越来越近，声音也越来越高。

“因为真的不是！我们在地下时，我看到了你……当这种……力量让我看到的时候。我看到Grindelwald控制着你。”Credence的身体又开始发抖了。

“这依然无法解释你的信任。”Graves不像几秒钟之前那么生气了，但也丝毫没有平静下来。

沉默中，他看见少年的表情变了，背叛与痛苦撕裂了他柔和的面容。

“那我走。”Credence就要逃开时，Graves抓住了他的手，试图阻止他。“试图”是个关键词，他猛地被某种强大的力量甩到地上，撞到头之后晕了过去。

 

屋檐下呼啸而过的风让Credence打了个寒颤。早就过了睡觉的时间，但他知道，他就是知道自己应该醒着。他听见隔壁Lou女士的鼾声，女孩们的卧室里长时间的寂静告诉他他们都睡着了。Credence能有自己的房间简直是个奇迹。好吧，虽然他这么想，但现实是他只是睡在大储藏柜里。他曾在里面看到过一张旧床垫，之后他就没挪过地方。“他的”房间里充满了各种垃圾——报纸、家具的碎片和其他各种乱七八糟的东西。

两点左右，当Credence觉得没必要再折磨自己时，暗色的身影出现在房间正中。那个人是谁毫无疑问，Credence不情愿地咽了咽口水。

那个人走近了，跪在他面前。熟悉的气味包围着Credence，而气味的来源正坐在他所谓的床上。

男人捂住少年的脸，慢慢地用手臂抵住他的脖颈，将Credence向后推倒在枕头上。这不是第一次了，男人的每一次造访都是这样痛苦的过程。

几个吻落在下巴和脖子上。牙啃咬着锁骨边的皮肤，足以带来疼痛，却不会伤到骨头。冰冷的手滑到衬衫下，一根根数着少年的肋骨。

当Credence的呼吸变得粗重时，这只手会捂住他的嘴，另一只手扯下他的内裤。常常会有几下敷衍的抚弄，不带任何感情，只是为做而做的某种生理刺激。

落在光滑胸膛上的吻，瘦削肩膀上的咬痕，双腿被向上折起时肌肉的紧张，男人喜欢看他这样的表情。

一个让插入更顺畅的魔咒，不会减轻任何疼痛。一个让Credence失声的魔咒，把他的尖叫堵在喉咙里。

事到如今，他早该习惯了。但即使夜间的造访如此频繁，他每一次仍被撕成两半。

他们做的方式让Credence感到不适，但他宁可适应而不愿改变。男人需要他，男人想要他的身体。他值得为此咬着牙忍受痛苦。

当男人射在里面时，魔咒没能挡住Credence的低叫：“Graves先生……“

出于某些原因，男人并不喜欢他叫这个名字，所以他会猛地拽一下Credence的头发让他噤声，那一次也不例外。

当凉风开始让两具身体的热度降下，男人会站起身穿好衬衫和裤子。在离开前，他碰了碰少年的脸颊，治愈了所有他造成的伤痕。他显然看到Credence还没射，但对此什么也没做。他一转眼就不见了。

 

_Credence_ _一动不动地躺了几秒钟，阴茎的胀痛没有消失，于是他开始抚弄自己。他知道这是罪，这会惹来Lou_ _女士，而他会被惩罚，被打，那样他就能在碰自己的时候想想这一刻。_

泪水渐渐盈满他的眼睛。当他射在自己的手里和床单上时，几滴泪从脸上滚落。用身边的布料擦了擦手后，他把自己用床单裹到脖子，脸埋进枕头里。

他含着泪露出笑容。

男人会再来看他，男人会让他觉得他被人需要着。


	4. Chapter 4

冰冷、黑暗、喧闹。

Percival睁开眼睛，立刻用手抱住头。他的头非常疼，耳鸣也加重了。

他环顾了一下周围，站起身，现在显然已经是晚上了。当Graves想起自己为什么躺在地上时，他开始慌张地在公寓里四处寻找。

没有Credence的踪影。

糟了。

在衣帽架旁短暂的停留后，Graves幻影移形到了城市的另一边。他站在屋顶上，看着四周的街巷与房屋。

如果Percival知道自己到底在哪里，他就该想到什么了。

于是他有了一个主意。

他幻影移形到暗巷里，那样就没人看见他走在Lou女士家的那条街上。

他走近废墟，察看着四周，这里没有再被毁坏过。

旁边忽然有几块砖掉了下来。

“Credence？”Graves转过头。

“走开。”少年的声音粗哑。

“Credence，请你看看我。”这话刚出口他就后悔了。

他发现Credence坐在一堵被损毁的隔墙后面，他的走近让少年相当不舒服，Credence立刻站起身大喊道：“走开！”

黑烟笼罩了Credence，他消失在烟雾里，被裹挟着向空中飞走了。

Graves连忙跟上，他出现在屋顶和小巷里，紧跟着那团黑烟，同时依旧试图隐于暗处，以免被人发现。

当他手里有魔杖时，Obscurus的反应截然不同。它转头袭击了Graves，让他倒在地上。Percival紧握着魔杖，那样下一秒他就能站起来继续追。虽然他还能看见那团黑雾，但越来越难跟上了。

Percival又幻影移形了几次，最后出现在一片森林的边缘。他跟丢了Obscurus，也跟丢了Credence。进入森林毫无意义——里面太暗了。而且Graves已经疲倦，黑雾的力量却在增强。

Graves跪倒在地上，望着月光照耀下的森林。Credence就在某个地方，但他把Credence弄丢了。就好像Grindelwald又一次拥有了Graves的身体，让他看着这一切，却无能为力。Percival的眼睛里开始盈满泪水，他不会哭，但这种无力的感觉让他感到一片空洞。在Grindelwald的事情之后，Graves对自己保证绝不会再陷入这样的境地。他要掌控自己生活的方方面面 ，现在的情形则颇为讽刺，而Graves并不想笑。

Percival心里暗暗地记下一笔，要让Grindelwald的生活更加悲惨，虽然他知道Gellert现在已经挺惨的了。

 

Graves无精打采地回家了。

 

***

在冰冷的床上度过一晚后，Graves醒来时的情绪简直不能更糟。床垫太硬，窗外的云彩太亮，怎么会有人在这个时候醒来，甚至怎么会有人还想活着。

Graves起床后在公寓里四处看了看。

Credence没有任何衣物可以留下，但他的离去却如此容易觉察。这让Percival感到愤怒，看在梅林的份上，他是什么时候开始这么喜欢这个孩子的？

Graves从衣帽架上抓起大衣，出门散步。

他说服自己说他正作为美国魔法国会的一员，对街道进行重要的巡视以维持巫师的保密性。但谁都能看出来Graves只是在找Credence、或是Obscurus、或是他们的任何一点踪迹。

当他终于不再自欺欺人时，他回家了。

当然了，他想过去国会一趟，试图帮那里的巫师们做点事，但他的到来只会引来人们关注的眼神和不必要的问题。现在的情况需要他自己对付，而且他得尽快完成，以免愤怒且具有破坏性的的Obscurus卷土重来。

 

……但他大半的忧虑和黑魔法无关。

Graves关心Credence，他想要知道少年是否至少安全地活着，却不知道自己为什么想知道这个。这样无端的关心别人让他感到焦虑。

 

Graves打开窗户，点了根烟。他天真地寄希望这烟能帮他找到答案。从某种程度上他的期待并没有错。

 

_曾是新Salem_ _总部的房子被毁了，一个女人的尸体躺在地上，走近了就会发现那是Mary Lou Barebone_ _。有人在哭。_

_“Credence_ _？”_

_“帮帮我。”他哭着说。_

_“那孩子在哪儿？”_

_“帮帮我……”_

_Graves_ _感觉到了Grindelwald_ _的愤怒。_

_当Credence_ _又一次乞求Grindelwald_ _的帮助时，Grindelwald_ _扇了他一巴掌。_

_“别伤害他！”Percival_ _叫道。这或许只给Gellert_ _带来一丁点刺痛，但聊胜于无。他不能再让少年遭受更多的痛苦了。_

_看来Grindelwald_ _听到了他的话，他把Credence_ _拉近，他们幻影移形到了Modesty_ _曾住过的地方。_

 

香烟烧到了Percival的手指。他眨了几次眼，才反应过来发生了什么。

没错，他知道自己为什么要找到Credence了。

因为他不愿看Credence受苦，他注视了Credence这么久，终于有能力救他、帮助他了。

Credence独自一人，不知道该去哪里，或许还很害怕。但之后不会是这样了，再也不会了。

虽然恍然大悟没能让他找到Barebone，但现在Percival有了目的，只要对情况有清晰的把握，他似乎无所不能。

 


	5. Chapter 5

黑暗的森林让Credence瑟瑟发抖。如果你本就害怕一切，拥有无法控制的力量根本无法拯救你。

月光透过没有树叶的树梢洒落下来。Credence几乎想不起自己是怎么出现在这里的，他脑海里最后的清晰画面是Graves在房屋的废墟里试图接近他，而Credence让他走开。

只是想起这些就让少年握紧了拳头，他身边的树木开始弯折，有的甚至从中折断。

愤怒爆发时摧毁他身边的一切，这感觉很吓人。

Credence拼命奔跑着。

他想要逃出森林，逃出这一切，逃出他自己的身体。他想要变成别人，变成一个不危险的人。

他的肺开始火烧一样疼，树枝划破了他的手和脸。他跌跌撞撞地跑着，跌倒了几次，但他没有停下。

当他完全喘不过气，再也无法向前踏出一步时，他在最近的树下抱着膝盖坐下。

他又是孤单一人了。

被他曾认为是朋友的人背叛。

他早该习惯了，Credence想。

呼啸的风不时打断他小声的啜泣，他不知道自己在那里坐了多久。

忽然地上的叶子开始移动，Credence猛地抬起头。离他六英尺的地方有一只动物，当它走近些、走进了地上的月光时，Credence认出那是一只浣熊。

不知什么原因，那只小东西对Credence很感兴趣。

少年更用力地蜷缩着身体。

浣熊在空气中轻嗅着，慢慢向他靠近。

“不要。”Credence警觉地低声说道。

动物停下了。

“我会伤到你，走开。”

它没有动。

“我说了走开！”Credence跳起来吓到了浣熊。浣熊轻盈地跑开了。

Credence开始心不在焉地走动。他试图在走路时制造出一些噪音，那样别的生物就不会来接近他。

那次相遇让他明白他或许永远都不能和任何人亲近。他怀疑自己是否能够相信人，而他非常确定自己不愿意让别人相信他，只为了之后再被伤害。他就像只受了伤的刺猬，以后他或许会在树林里给自己建一栋小房子，就这样住在这里，远离所有人。

Credence找到了另一棵树。他躺在巨大的树干旁，沉入睡眠之前想起了Graves。Credence真心地希望他没事。

然后他想起他为什么在这个地方，几滴泪落在树叶上。关心一个曾伤害过他的人让他感到焦虑。

***

_她死了，Mary Lou_ _死了。_

_房子被毁了，他没有地方可去，只好坐在那里哭。_

_Graves_ _很快就来了。_

_“你的妹妹在哪儿？”_

_“帮帮我……”_

_他抽泣着，全身都在颤抖。_

_这不是真的，这不是真的，这不是真的。_

_忽然他的脸上一阵发烫，死亡的气味钻进鼻子。Graves_ _正凝视着他的眼睛，但他似乎……不太一样。他似乎不知道该怎么办。_

_然后Graves_ _把他拉近，在他们幻影移形离开时，Credence_ _注意到那股气味似乎消失了一秒钟，仅仅一秒钟。_

***

十一月冰冷的阳光叫醒了Credence。他的衣服早就不是原本的黑色了，现在变成了棕色、灰色和绿色相间。

少年站起身时想起了自己的梦境。虽然这并不只是个梦，这是曾发生在他身上的现实。

而一个之前他从未思考过的部分引起了他的思绪。

在那一巴掌后，Graves——Grindelwald忽然就变了。就像……有人不让他这么做。

Graves能够影响Gellert的想法吗？不，这么想太蠢了。他只会给自己挖一个绝望的坑。

但是……依然。

公寓里发生的事可能是因为Graves不相信自己，Percival也在害怕吗？

Credence环顾着四周，景色没怎么改变，现在只是被阳光照亮了。

但日光并没有驱散他的孤独。

Credence在森林里走丢了，不知道怎么出去。但他现在想要走出去了，或许这一切都有可能。


	6. Chapter 6

有什么东西带他走出了森林，他知道那是什么。Credence几乎不敢吸气，他怕这个奇迹消失，但它没有消失。

在之前的一小时中，他都走在一条路上，那条路他看不见，但他就是知道，不知怎地，他就是知道路在那里。他唯一可做的是将所有精力放在从森林中走出去这件事上，这是他唯一的希望。

那时Credence已经意识到Obscurus依靠情绪而活，于是他不断地审视他目前所面临的状况，以及他自身的感情。

他不确定积极的情绪是否有用，所以他决定继续依赖他非常熟悉的感觉：愤怒。

它吞噬了这样的感情，让他有能力拯救自己。

 

在大约两小时之后，Credence终于遇到了一条大路。他的直觉——他决定这么称呼这个——建议他向右走。

他走到了一个小村庄里，他的外观引起了一些注意。但他明确地知道自己该去哪里，要找谁，而且他的所知并不完全来源于Obscurus。他知道巫师们长什么样，他知道他们的习惯和辨识标准。他不在乎自己是怎么知道的，如果Grindelwald利用了他，他或许也能将那些知识为自己所用。

 

Credence在邮局找到了一个巫师。

男人看起来并不太热情，但这是他唯一的希望。

在简短的谈话之后，Credence说服那人，或者至少觉得自己说服了那人——他是个丢了魔杖的巫师，需要回到纽约，那个巫师答应帮忙。

 

他们出了邮局，穿过街巷，走进牲口棚。

只有牲口棚里的鸡看见了两人消失。

巫师带他幻影移形出现在纽约的街上，Credence之前从不觉得自己会为回到这个城市而开心，但他还是回来了。

在三个转弯后，他们出现在一座高楼前。少年有些惊奇的是，巫师带他走的是侧门，而不是人们进出的正门。

当他们进去之后，他就明白了原因。

他从Graves——事实上是Grindelwald那里听说过这儿，而且他一眼就认出来了。悬在空中的钟上没有显示时间，指针停在二级警戒。

巫师继续向前走着，但步速开始放慢了。当他忽然停下脚步时，Percival Graves就站在他们面前。

他也停下了，但他和那个巫师站得非常近。他的嘴唇颤抖着，紧紧抓着那个巫师的胳膊，从那人发白的关节，Credence可以看出Graves已经随时准备杀人。

“放开他。”他嘶声说。

“我很抱歉，Graves先生”那个巫师虽然很明显地咽了咽口水，但似乎并没有被吓到。“我有必须遵循的命令。”他挤了挤眼睛，笑中带着些威胁。

Credence的胃忽然有些不适。Graves对那个巫师偏过头微笑了一下，这个微笑一点也不令人放松。当那个巫师以为少年会随着他向前走时，Graves放开那个巫师，握住了Credence的手。

当他因惊异于没听到身后的脚步声而转过身时，Graves抽出魔杖，高声说道。

“一忘皆空。”

巫师眨了眨眼睛，然后又眨了下眼睛。

“呃……下午好，Graves先生。”

Percival飞快地点了下头，向办公室走去。他没有放开Credence的手臂。

当门在身后关上时，Graves紧紧抱住了少年。少年困惑地站了一会儿，然后回抱住他。

“Credence……我可怜的孩子。”Graves把脸埋在男孩肮脏的衣服里，“再也别走了。”

Credence不确定声音会不会背叛自己，所以他决定只轻轻地说一声“好”。

 

他们必须待在办公室里，否则会引起怀疑。

Graves坐在桌前，以最快的速度完成工作，所以当其他巫师给他带来更多的任务时，他相当不高兴。他会时不时地瞥一眼Credence，以确保他没有离开。他依然无法相信眼前的一切。

Barebone安静地坐在沙发上，读着他在旁边能找到的书。书里有魔法，偶尔会让他的心因欣喜而一痛。

当Percival的秘书按他的要求拿来食物时，Credence颤抖着手接下，忙不迭地感谢她。女人对他露出一个亲切的微笑。

 

又有一个巫师走进了办公室。他走近Percival的桌边，一下子就看见了Credence。

他压低了声音，但显然希望房间里的所有人都听到。

“那不是新Salem的傻瓜吗？一群怪胎。”巫师窃笑着说。

Graves抬起眼睛准备开口时，看见巫师身后浮起一团黑云。Credence还坐着，他看起来像是在积蓄爆炸的力量。但当Graves再细看时，发现Credence其实在……等。

Percival迎上他的眼睛，猛地摇了摇头。他明白这肯定没用，心里已经开始想如何向总统解释Obscurus摧毁了美国魔法国会大楼。

但是。

黑云消失了，Credence闭上眼睛，低下头。

那个巫师甚至没有注意到周围发生了什么，他把文件递给Graves后就离开了。

 

Percival冲到Credence身边，他用手捧住少年的脸，轻轻向上抬起。

“你……你怎么做到的？”

“我不知道。你刚才……让我不要做，然后我……我不知道。是我控制的吗？”他自己都不相信自己的话，但没人受伤，一切完好如初。

他能够控制住自己。虽然不一定是在Obscurus发挥出全部力量的时候，但这是一个好的开始。

“Credence，”Graves充满爱意地说，“我……我会教你，我会教你有关于魔法的一切。”Credence觉得Graves有些过分乐观了，但他内心深处也不由得这样希望着。

 

他们终于可以回家了。

一开始公寓里又暗又冷，但有了点燃的蜡烛和壁炉，这里很快就变得暖和舒适。

Credence洗干净身体之后，Graves给他泡了茶。当Percival让他去床上睡的时候，他已经开始在沙发上打盹了。

那是他们的床。

Credence爬到床上，拉过羽绒被盖住自己。Graves吹灭蜡烛，和他一起躺下。

在温暖的怀抱中，Credence觉得或许他的生活也没有这么糟。

 

End


End file.
